


cruelty to mask the undesired

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [40]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Face Slapping, M/M, No Aftercare, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel's not exactly the most empathetic partner. lucky for him, aziraphale's more of a masochist than he's let on
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	cruelty to mask the undesired

**Author's Note:**

> pls be aware this isnt exactly the best scene, gabriel rlly shouldve stayed for aftercare. everything that happens is consensual but ://

he's soft. soft and wet where gabriel presses his lips to the sticky sweet core of him. his tongue dips into that wetness, laps up the gushing slick like nectar. and his lips suckle at the warm, tender flesh he can nurse so easily into his mouth.

aziraphale sobs for him. it's a gorgeous, long-awaited sound. 

gabriel's fingers make good work of what his tongue cannot. reaching to the crux of his g-spot, and _rubbing,_ rubbing until aziraphale shudders and startles away from it. he holds him still by another hand on his hips, thumb pressing into the skin so deep he can feel his jaunting pelvis. aziraphale winces. he'll be bruised all over, marked from the inside out by the end of this. what a wonderful fate to endure, gabriel decides for him.

his clit pulses when gabriel grinds down atop it with eager, forceful fingers. ruching it up against the pubic bone, feeling thick, unyielding walls behind what he reaps his strength upon, and _knowing_ how much this must feel for aziraphale. that doesn't tempt any mercy from him, of course. in fact, he only draws back his hand to flick at the budding head of aziraphale's clit, just to see him flinch from it. aziraphale performs as expected.

"such a tight little cunt." gabriel takes notice. "so small. i have to wonder if you'd even be able to fit my cock."

he shuffles onto his knees, the bookshop floor now suddenly seeming like the least convenient place to do this. heaven help aziraphale and his ridiculously 'antique' hardwood floors.

"i suppose we'll just have to find out together, won't we?" he says, dragging aziraphale's hips flush to his pelvis, and fucking him down on his cock. aziraphale shrieks with the shock of it, feet fumbling against the ground, kicking out hopelessly. it's humiliating, how gabriel won't even take him with proper thrusts. he handles aziraphale's body ruthlessly. without care or caution, using him up like a toy with no limits.

"so cute, look at you, getting off on being used." gabriel leers at him, lecherous and insatiable. his cock fills aziraphale to the very brim of what his muscles can stretch to support, thick and throbbing as it twitches inside him. aziraphale's gone dizzy and hazed from it, his centre off-kilter, entirely unbalanced. his vision blurs, head spinning even when he clamps his eyes shut. and he's falling, he's _falling,_ the floor's burst open with nothing left to keep him stable.

he drifts in and out of that state, only snapped back into action by the sharp, sudden crack of a hand against his cheek. gabriel's smacked him, he realizes. the sting lights up another round of spasming in his cunt, each prickle of heat as more blood rushes to the affliction driving him senseless.

when gabriel cums, he has to cum with him. there's little else to do, not with spend dribbling down the fat of his thighs, spilling forwards while he clenches down to try and contain it. he feels filthy, tainted, exploited beyond reason. his body made into a tool, a means to an end. the only thing he's good for is being a sleeve for gabriel to stick his cock in, a hot, wet hole to be enjoyed, tormented, _abused_ as gabriel sees fit.

he comes down panting through the aftermath. wracked with shivers, with blots of black light tearing up what his eyes can still process. gabriel leaves him just like that. cold on his bookshop floor, spread out for all the world to see.

he can only hope that god's lost her will to watch over them now.


End file.
